


Starstruck

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series)
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Au Based off of @romantichopelessly‘s (on tumblr)Remy is a voice actor from Emile's Favorite showRemy goes to a cafe where he happens to me Emile, the barista
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Starstruck

Remy pulled out his phone taking a picture of himself at the mic of the recording booth with his headphones on, he posted it on his instagram captioning it with how he just finished recording some lines today. 

He stood up taking off his black cat ear headphones and resting them on the mic’s stand. Remy walked out of the recording booth and leaned against the control panel, “So how was that taken?” He asked, running a hand through his dusty lavender dyed hair. 

“Pretty good.” The audio control guy replied. 

Remy nodded smiling, “Cool. I think I’m going to go get some coffee. I assume there’s a good show around here.”

“Yeah, there’s one right down the street, can’t miss it. It’s called The Caffeine Station.”

Remy nodded and grabbed his leather jacket putting it on, “Alright, I’ll be back later then. Want me to bring you back anything?”

“Nah, I’m good. I got plenty of water.”

“Yep will do.” Remy nodded putting on his sunglasses as he walked out of the recording studio. He walked through the building and out the exit. 

Remy hadn’t been in town for long. He had just moved in recently to a nearby apartment, due to the studio he worked with moving. So he was pretty new in town and actually hadn’t gotten out much to explore because he was so busy recording lines for the animated show he voiced in.

Remy looked around for the sign of this coffee shop when he noticed it. The sign was written in some kind of funky cursive font made of train tracks, then punctuated at the end with a little train that resembled a coffee cup in a way. Remy grinned and crossed the street going into the small cafe. 

Emile, a psychology student and one of the cafe’s baristas, worked at the front of the shop fulfilling orders and chatting with some regulars happily as he worked, talking to them about how college and new shows he was watching. He wore a black apron with his nametag on it surrounded by pins for various cartoons and other things he liked, he wore a white shirt underneath that had a graphic from one of his favorite cartoons, though it was hidden by his apron

Remy got to the front of the line and smiled at the barista, Emile as his name tag said written in a hot pink. Remy looked at the cute guy in front of him before telling his order to him, “Hey, I’ll have a large iced mocha, thanks.” he said and flashed a smile.

Emile nodded starting to write down the order when his eyes suddenly got big and he looked up at the other. He recognized that voice. It took a second for him to process before he realized, he gasped in a very cartoony sounding manner upon realization. “You’re Pipkin Spice! From Space Cat!” Emile not fully realizing he said that outloud.

Remy laughed softly and nodded, “Yeah, I’m Pip.” 

“Oh wow! I love Space Cat! I’ve been binging it frequently between classes and homework and regular work! I absolutely love the episode where the Space Cat crash lands on that ice cream planet!!” Emile said quickly, absolutely fanboying over the actor of one of his favorite characters in his favorite show. “Um… could I have a picture?” He asked softly, kinda starstruck.

Remy nodded, “Sure! Of course you can.”

Emile nodded to himself grinning before coming around the counter and standing next to him.

Remy put an arm around Emile and smiled a bit, though it was kinda like a smirk in the picture. 

Emile took the picture then stepped away, absolutely vibrating in excitement. “Thanks!!” Emile grinned then quickly went back behind the counter making Remy’s drink. 

Remy nodded, “No problem.” he told the cute nerdy barista.

Emile finished up the drink and gave it over taking Remy’s money in the process.

“Keep the change, Em. Have a nice day.” Remy said and walked out of the cafe. 

Emile couldn’t keep the smile off his face, he pulled out his phone again and opened up instagram. He posted a picture of him and Remy, saying how he just met the voice actor of Pipkin Spice from Space Cat and how excited he was. He tagged Remy’s account @Sleeeeeep then put away his phone going back to work.

Remy pulled his phone out checking his instagram as he walked back to the studio sipping his coffee. He saw a tag notification and looked, seeing that Emile posted the photo. Remy absent mindedly scrolled through Emile’s account checking out his pics, seeing some fanart, pictures of him and some friends, and a few pictures of a dog apparently named appa. Remy smiled to himself and decided to press follow back. 

Emile felt his phone buzz with a notification, he looked around noticing that there weren’t any customers currently in line and took out his phone. When he saw what the notification said he felt his heart drop to his stomach turning to butterflies. Remy… Voice Actor of Pipkin Spice from his favorite show Space Cat… Had followed him back. Emile felt light headed, he felt excitement course through him, he honestly thought he was about to pass out. Emile stood there beaming at his phone, vibrating in excitement. Emile sat down staring at his phone, in absolute shock. 


End file.
